Secrets Kept
by SomeKlainer
Summary: Blaine, a short but charming male escort mistakes Kurt, a shy High School boy for one of his clients and ends up falling in love with him. The two start to tear each others walls down and develop a friendship but what happens when lies and secrets begin to take over. Will their love survive? Filled with romance, heartache, and let's not forget SUPRISES! Prostitute!Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets Kept**

**A/N: **I got the idea from watching Moulin Rouge. I just love that movie! But don't worry there aren't any character deaths in here, it's just basically my own version. The only real similarities here from Moulin Rouge would be **Prostitute!Blaine** that's about it Enjoy! ~M

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my obsession, other than that. Nada.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

"Fate can work in very mysterious ways. Although not everyone has the courtesy to witness the events that I had the pleasure to experience. .

I didn't choose my fate but I'm glad it chose me… I'm glad he chose me…

Maybe I should start from the begging…"

Monday Morning (Kurt's Bedroom) 7:10am

_Bang Bang Bang _

The loud knocking on the thin door could be heard around the whole house, the whole neighborhood at that. Kurt Hummel was peacefully sleeping when his father decided to awake his sleeping son with a loud bang.

"Kurt, come on." Another bang at the door "Get up kid you're going to be late… Don't make me come in there!" his father, Burt, yelled from outside his door still pounding hard on the now weak door. Kurt woke up almost instantly, reaching for the pillow near his head and swinging it in the direction to the loud noise in hopes of shutting him up. "Alright alright just hurry up and get ready. Breakfast's almost done." it worked and with that Burt had disappeared into the hallway, leaving a now drowsy Kurt alone to deal with the aftermath.

He began to open his eyes slowly adjusting to the sunlight around the room, taking in his surroundings before adjusting himself slightly on his bed. The new position gave him better access to his alarm clock that rest on his night stand. "Shit" He hissed climbing, and almost tumbling, out of his bed and into his bathroom shower. After he quickly dried himself and brushed his teeth thoroughly he turned to sit in front of his vanity mirror that held multiple various bottles of creams and lotions to start working on his morning moisturizing routine. Once completely satisfied at his several attempts to perfectly coif his hair he put on the outfit that had already been pressed and ironed the day before and ran downstairs into the kitchen where he was greeted with his step brother and father.

Burt took in his son's appearance and turned to lock eyes with his', giving him a questioning look before speaking. "Well look who's finally awake" He waved the spatula in his direction. "I'm assuming you had a good sleep last night."

"Hardly. I stayed up all night auctioning for the one of a kind, and if I might add, highly valuable Elizabeth Taylor-" He was cut off from his father.

"Kurt. As much I'd love to hear about the many fashion accessories, that you don't already own, if you don't hurry up and eat you won't be able to catch the bus on time."

"What are we having?" Kurt asked eying the food on the table.

"Bacon and Waffles?!" Burt offered excitedly pushing a plate full of those sorts towards Kurt.

"Dad." Kurt warned snatching away the plate from his father grasp.

"What! It's not ganna kill me to cheat a little." Kurt gave him a look that Burt knew well enough not to try and argue with. "Fine." He sighed "Oatmeal it is."

Kurt loved his father dearly and after going through almost losing him from his heart attack last year he made it his goal to make sure his father takes as much care of himself. He couldn't go through losing another parent.

"You need a ride lil brother, I'm going to go pick up Rachel on the way." Finn offered coolly.

As much as Kurt appreciated his brothers many attempts at bonding, he really wasn't in the mood to be a third wheel. Finn was dating his best friend, Rachel, and although he loved them both he couldn't stand when their together. It's like a child fighting with a lost puppy.

Last time he rode with them in Finns car they had missed their first class because of Rachel accusing Finn of having feelings for another girl. That girl being, Quinn, his ex.

Thinking otherwise, He just gives Finn a weak smile "And sit in the backseat while you both make out noisily, no thank you. I prefer the overcrowded, mixture of teen sweat and the bleak odor of old people that roams the bus." Hopefully he'd buy it.

"Can't argue with that" He replied cheekily dismissing him with a wave of a hand that Kurt took as the okay to leave.

Kurt walked out the front door and over to the bus stop. It appeared in mere minutes. The bus was crowded as usual and after he paid the fee he searched to find an open seat. In the back he noticed an empty seat near a blonde boy he's never seen before.

Kurt hesitated for a moment before ultimately deciding to take it since he didn't have many options. The blonde boy wasn't paying him much attention, too focused on his book to see Kurt take the seat beside him until he felt the brush of Kurt against him. Startled, the boy jumped from his seat and turned to see Kurt wide eyed and flinching in return.

Kurt sat up instantly from the contact, he wasn't sure if the boy would appreciate his action. "Oh. Oh my god I am so sorry. I didn't mean to touch you...I...the seat is..." his face flushed completely red, he wanted nothing more than to die at that moment. The offer his stepbrother proposed early started to sound very good.

Curious eyes met with worried ones as Kurt babbled on about how ridiculously close the seats on the bus were when he was cut short from the sounds of laughter coming from the other boy.

_Great, now I've done it_

Kurt, completely embarrassed, slowly tried to escape from the scene when he heard the boy ask him, "Are you always this dramatic?" a big grin plastered on his face. Kurt was surprised.

"No. I j-just thought...I am really sorry." Kurt was trying to hold back tears at this point. The blonde noticed and tugged Kurt back down to his seat. "Nothing to get all worked up about." He said still eyeing Kurt. "Names Adam" His arm was now stretched out in front of Kurt, offering him to take it.

Kurt took his hand and shook it awkwardly, taking a moment to clear the lump that had formed in his throat before speaking "Kurt" His voice coming out shaker than he'd expect. "I really am sorry"

"Accidents happen, right?"

Kurt couldn't help but grin at the charming boy next to him. He never felt so giddy around someone before. Like a crying baby finally getting the attention they so craved. He wanted to know more about Adam, his last name, if he was single, if he was _gay, _ even the type of cologne he was wearing. Unfortunately Adam had his attention turned back to his book that rested on his lap. "Well Kurt if you don't mind, I have to get back my work, I've got a deadline" He lout out an exaggerated sigh.

Kurt, disappointed as he may be, nods to him and goes back to fixing himself in his seat, making sure to not make the same mistake twice.

A couple minutes had gone by and Kurt was nearing his location. He so badly wanted to ask Adam out, he'd never had a boyfriend and so _so _ desperately wanted one.

Kurt was never asked out on a date, let alone asked someone out himself. There want many choices for him where he lived.

Losing all confidence Kurt ends up chickening out, afraid the boy might not be gay. He couldn't risk another Finn scenario, that much humiliation can really change a person.

Once he reached his stop, he ran out the door after saying a quick goodbye to Adam without even waiting for a reply.

The rest of the school day was a blur. Kurt couldn't stop picturing Adam; he knew he blew his chance. He wasn't sure if he'd ever see him again.

After torturing himself enough he decides to go to the Lima Bean after school to get a fresh cup of coffee in the hopes of lightening up his mood. Little did he know the events that would lead to that moment.

Entering the coffee shop something quickly caught his eyes in the corner. A curly dark haired boy was sitting in a table alone, scanning around the room for something, or someone. Kurt kept his eyes glued on him, studying his movements and taking in all the beauty the man had to offer.

To dumbfounded to realize that he had been staring at him for almost a minute now. Eventually though their eyes did meet and he was introduced to beautiful orange hazel eyes. Kurt felt his face become hot and his body become heavier. _Shit I need to get a grip on myself. _

The gorgeous man was now staring at him closely, his eyes glued on Kurt who broke the stare almost instantly.

The feeling in his chest was making his breathing difficult. He took a moment to catch his breathing before returning his attention back the man, only to see that he was still watching him, smiling even.

Kurt was never the type to flirt or be in any way "sexy" but something then came over him. Images of Adam ran through his brain, he let him slip away there was no way in hell he was going to let this guy go. He knew he had to be more brave and bold so he decides to go over to the man, who still had his eyes fixed on Kurt.

"I see you've noticed me." Kurt, somehow getting the words out of his mouth, says to the man with a small smirk forming. "Like what you see?" The man snickered at him "How can I not? You're very easy to spot. Very gorgeous" Kurt had to hold back the squeal forming in his stomach. He couldn't believe that this man actually called him gorgeous, let alone notice him. "And yes I do, how could I not." He added, gesturing for Kurt to sit in the seat opposite from him. Kurt obeyed eagerly.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so breath taking" he said coolly.

Kurt wasn't thinking too clearly and instead responded with, "It must be fate" trying his best to not sound as lame as he did.

"Yeah it must be" Wow if his heart could speak it would be screaming in joy right now. How could he reply to that?

There was a small pause and the room went silent. Kurt started to feel his confidence fade, he needed to act fast to break the silence but just when he was about to get a word out the man spoke "Oh how rude of me. I must have interrupted you while you were in the middle of getting your coffee."

Kurt, who could care less about coffee at that moment, grinned at the man, trying to not show his disappointment and slowly moved out of his chair until he felt an arm tug at his. "No let me. It's the least I could do" And that's all he heard when he saw the man stand up and moved over to the counter, leaving Kurt alone at the table with knots in his stomach.

Kurt didn't know what was happening, due to the fact that just a minute ago he was deeply depressed over a boy. Now he's being offered coffee with the most gorgeous guy Kurt has ever laid eyes on. But before he could take all of it the curly haired man returned with his coffee in one hand, and a muffin in the other. "Grande nonfat mocha" he handed the coffee over to Kurt.

"I hope its fine?"

"Yes, thank you!" holding out his hand to retrieve the coffee, suddenly the urge to attack the man with questions took over him.

"So, do you come here often?" Kurt asked before taking a sip of his coffee. Once the man took his seat, he looked at Kurt for a moment before answering "...No, um I'm not usually so... public"

"Public?" Kurt repeated.

Something seemed a little unusual about this man but Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Well..." Kurt begins "If you'd like we can go back to my place and hang out" Kurt Instantly regretted his choice of words. _What the hell am I saying? _He began to panic.

Sure Kurt would love to go somewhere quieter to talk and get to know each other better but geez his house of all places?

"It's just that it's just so crowded here and at least at my place we can have a decent conversation and…and…god..I'm sor-"

"Sure, whatever you want." The man had a sparkle in his eyes that wasn't there before. He stood up from his seat and took Kurt's hand in his own, pulling him up with him. If Kurt didn't know better he would see that he was even more eager than the guy was. They chatted all through the walk to Kurt's house, discussing music and fashion.

They had a lot more in common than either boy would have guessed. Kurt hadn't realized how fast time flew by once they reached his home. Thankfully for Kurt, his dad and stepbrother weren't home. Carole, his stepmother, had been on a business trip the past week so she wouldn't be back for another couple of days.

As Kurt led the man into his home, which now seemed like a terrible idea, he felt his heart start to thump loud in his chest. Was he sure this was a good idea? He hadn't even known the man for more than an hour and he has already invited him into his home. This guy could be a murderer for all he knew, but dame would he make a sexy killer.

_Wow Kurt really?_

After giving the man a quick tour around his house Kurt heads to the kitchen and offers him a drink, taking the moment to collect his thoughts before heading where Blaine waited. After pouring lemonade into two small cups he walks over to Blaine, but not before tripping over his brother's football helmet that was lying in the middle of the room. Lemonade flew around the room and spilled all over Kurt's new Mark Jacob's sweater.

"God dammit Finn! I just bought this!" Kurt yelled stumbling onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" The short man asked trying to help Kurt balance.

"Yeah. My stepbrother always leaves his crap lying everywhere and I…god this is embarrassing" Kurt sighed.

The man chuckled in response. "You're so adorable"

Kurt blushed. It was unbelievable how happy this man made him feel, he wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss him. Yes _kiss._

The first ever kiss he had was by a closeted football player who basically forced himself on him. Maybe this time he could make it better, replace it with something better.

Lost in his own thoughts Kurt hardly noticed the curly haired man staring at his lips and became startled when he began to unbutton his sweater off.

Kurt was at a lost of words, he knew he should have said something but he was so caught up in the feeling of the man's fingers brushing against his chest. Everything was moving way too fast for Kurt. He knew it but instead leaned into the touch.

Just as Kurt was begging to lose hope in ever taking control of the situation they both became startled at the sound of a cell phone ringing.

The man grunted in annoyance and went to retrieve the phone from his pocket, slightly turning away from Kurt. "I'm sorry; this will just take a minute."Kurt nodded. The only movement he was able to make.

"Yes? What do you mean, of course I showed up. I'm with him right n-" The man jaw tightened and turned to see Kurt still standing where he left him, a look of confusion in his face.

"Shit!" He yelled slamming the phone shut in frustration.

Kurt, who now seemed to regain conscience, took a step closer to the man and asked in a low voice "Is everything okay?" The man had his hand running through his hair and turned his attention back to face Kurt "This was a mistake, I'm sorry I have to go." He said before brushing past Kurt and out the front door.

Kurt followed, unsure of what to do. _Had I offended him? Did I gross him out? _

"Did I do something?" He whimpered, Tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he watched the man speed out of his house, not even turning back to respond to Kurt.

This just wasn't Kurt's day. He met two amazing guys, who in Kurt's mind, didn't want anything to do with him. He never felt so worse in his life and that's saying something.

As much as Kurt didn't want to let them bring him down he couldn't help but hate himself. Too heartbroken to care about his soiled shirt, Kurt walks over to his staircase and into his bedroom where he falls flat on his bed and lets the tears fall from his face. He did eventually cry himself to sleep..

He was convinced he'd see the last of both those guys, But Fortunately for Kurt, the next day would turn out to be a very unexpected day for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets Kept**

**A/N: ****Here we are fine readers! Chapter dos (two). I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I'm quite proud of it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, shocked? Me too.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: You call it Stalking, I call it Love.**

(Everyone has secrets…some are best kept.)

Tuesday Morning (Kurt's Bedroom) 7:06 am

The sunlight that fell through Kurt's window blinded him awake. With one loud groan and turn to escape the bright light he pushed himself off his bed and began to rub his eyes with the palm of his hands.

He shrieked in pain. Shit did his eyes hurt.

They were blood shot red and swollen from the night before. _Oh that's right._

Kurt felt like complete crap. His body felt ten times heavier and before he could realize it thoughts of one curly haired boy with hazel eyes instantly swept over his mind. He could feel his eyes start to water up again. He didn't know why this man had such an effect on him considering he knew nothing about him, let alone his name. _Not even his goddamn name. _

Who could blame him? He was a hopeless romantic. Yes, he was a virgin, he didn't know sex, but he knew love and, as of yesterday, heartache.

"Why?" Kurt's whisper traveled through his empty room. Why did the man leave? What possible reason did he have?

Kurt, wanting nothing more than to sulk on his bed all day, sadly, had school he needed to attend to. Yes life does goes on. Whether he liked to admit it or not.

With the tears still falling silently down his cheeks his body froze when a knock on his bedroom door brought him out of his depressing state. Quickly he buried his face deep into his pillow, wiping away any and all tears that were left stained.

His dad was shouting from the other end of the door, telling him to wake up before Finn started to eat off his plate again.

Kurt couldn't help but smile . His father did always know what to say to bring him out of his funks. Burt was the only man Kurt needed in his life, not some gorgeous curly haired…perfect…god this was going to be harder than he thought.

"What the hell..." Kurt grunted as he attempted to hoist himself off his mattress. He noticed the pile of sheets that stuck to his bare chest.

Memories of the lemonade being tossed on his self cleared his remembered plopping on his bed after the man ran out, too bummed to wash or take off the shirt, he ended up falling asleep in it. Oh well the damage was done.

Kurt sighed at the nasty sticky feeling and slowly dragged his body towards his bathroom. He caught sight of himself in the reflection of his vanity mirror. "Gorgeous" He mocked to the tired looking boy in the mirror as he was throwing random pieces of his clothes to the ground beside his feet. Kurt wasn't normally so careless when it came to clothes but looking at the ruined shirt below him he figured it was already worthless. _Just like me. _He thought.

Once Kurt finished showering and moisturizing he dressed and ran down the stairs towards the kitchen to join the people he knew loved him.

"Whoa! man…you look like crap." Finn blurted out, eyeing him curiously. _Thank you Finn, I love you too. _

Kurt's Father joined the stare and turned away from the stove where he had been frying some potatoes, to get a better look at his son. Kurt grew nervous, shit. He hadn't thought this through.

Thankfully his father spoke for him. "Hey buddy, you know I love you. But…You really got to stay off that computer of yours."

Kurt looked confused for a moment, his eyes searching his father's concerned face as he moved in closer. Burt patted his son's shoulder for comfort, a greasy spatula still attached to it."I know how much fashion and getting the best deals on your unusual outfits may be, but I'm starting to worry about your health. Maybe you should take a break."

It took Kurt a while to fully understand his father's words "Oh! Yeah, yes. No I agree!" secretly letting out a sigh of relief, Kurt gave Burt a reassuring smile before sprinting out the kitchen.

"Wait! Breakfast?!" Burt yelled after him as he watched his son dash out the front door.

"Not hungry!" Kurt responded with a wave goodbye before slamming the front door shut.

Burt sighed in return, concentrating back to his potatoes.

"More for me!" Finn explained making Burt roll his eyes at his stepson. He handed the plate, meant for Kurt, over to Finn and gave him a slight nudge on his shoulders "Eat up kid"

The bus pulled up in front of Kurt as he waited patiently for it to come to a complete stop and slid open its doors. The bus driver, for some apparent reason, didn't like Kurt. He'd always shoot him these dirty looks that made Kurt feel very uncomfortable. He never did understand why the man had so much hate towards him considering the fact that Kurt hardly ever spoke to him. I'd be best not to start troubleHe'd tell himself. That bus driver was his only means of transportation after all, no way was he carpooling with Finn and Rachel.

Besides, he strangely enjoyed the quite ride to school every day, minus the uncontrollable coughing from random riders. He liked the alone time.

Eventually the doors to the bus did swing open, making a loud screech in the process that made Kurt flinch in pain. It took him a moment to recover before entering the bus.

In hopes of brightening up the bus driver's mood Kurt leaned into his sashoule to retrieve his wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill to enter into the small machine that stood before him. He slid the money in and turned his attention to the driver to give him a friendly smile."Keep the change" He chuckled, slightly nudging the man in the arm.

The bus driver did not find this in any way flattering and shot Kurt a dirty look, hissing when he felt Kurt nudge him. To make things worse he pumped harshly on the gas paddle and sent Kurt forward almost crashing himself into a nearby pole that he held onto to support his balance.

_Well fuck you too_

Small chuckles floated around the bus as he searched for a vacant seat. Well wasn't his day going smoothly and if things couldn't have gotten worse, There sitting in his seat from before, was Adam.

_Yup I'm dead. _

There was no possibly way this was happening. It must have been a dream. It's a dream, a dream he would wake up to at any given moment. Sadly the pain in his ribs from the tumble he took last night proved to him that he was not in fact dreaming.

As much as Kurt hated to admit it, he knew this was a part of life. He needed to brush past all the humiliation, pain, and most importantly hate that he had building up inside him.

He tried his best to confidently walk over to the blonde and took the seat awkwardly, his throat dry and palms sweating. _wow how attractive. _At that moment Kurt was starting to feel himself become vulnerable and shy, something he wasn't unfamiliar with. All his life he had to hide behind this 'Weak Kurt' persona he built to cover up his feelings. It was suppose to keep him from getting hurt, but as his luck would have it, he somehow almost always did.

"What's shakin', bacon?" Adam grinned to Kurt.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to ever see you again." Kurt replied half-heartedly, twisting his body to the other boy. He felt himself tense up at how close the two boys were now. He could feel Adam's breath on his nose.

"My car's in the shop getting fix until Friday, but I don't mind taking the bus as long as you're in it" _Wow is he flirting with me?_

"Me? What's so great about me?" Kurt laughed at the thought of someone having to take a disgusting public bus and not caring because of him.

"Everything" Okay that caught him off guard. So did the expression on Adam's face, he looked completely serious.

Kurt, not knowing what to say, nodded in understanding and went to look back to the front of the bus. A couple minutes had gone by in silence as both boys occasionally exchanged little glances. Kurt soon realized his usual destination was reaching him and felt the confidence sweep up over him. The same confidence he had used to introduce himself to the man at the coffee shop.

"See you again tomorrow, same time?" He gave Adam a playful wink that made him grin wide from ear to ear.

"It's a date"

Kurt could really begin to like this new confident Kurt.

…

Afterschool Kurt met up with his best friends, Rachel and Mercedes, to tell them all about what had happened the night before.

"Two boys in one night, dame Kurt. I may have misjudged you." Mercedes said shooting a devilish smirk in his direction.

"It wasn't like that. I didn't even get their numbers..." Kurt mumbled the last part. "I did see Adam again though, we practically have a date tomorrow" He added excitedly.

"Kurt! That's fantastic!" Rachel shrieked. She was jumping up in joy at her best friend's new love life. Kurt couldn't help but join in on her excitement, Mercedes following soon after. The three friends were circled in on each other, squealing like little pigs.

They stopped when Kurt felt vibration come from inside his pocket. He had a new text message from his father.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Dad**

**"Had to catch a last minute flight for another Congress meeting, won't be back till Thursday night. Stay home until I return, I don't want you out. Love you"**

After reading the message over Kurt sent a quick 'okay, love you too' and went to stuff the phone back into his pocket."Sorry guys I got to get home."

Both women shot Kurt a disappointed look. "But what about Coffee? I want to know what happened on the bus!" Mercedes yelled as Kurt started to slowly walk away, yelling back over his shoulder "You'll just have to wait to find out!" and just like that he was gone.

Kurt pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door to enter his empty home. Finn wasn't home yet, he assumed he'd be at football practice. He made his way towards the kitchen and prepared himself a sandwich to munch on when his eyes caught the pitcher of lemonade sitting in his fridge, his heart aching at the sight.

_NO. NO. NO. Now way am I letting him bring my mood down!_

After finishing up the last piece of sandwich and Vogue issue he checked the time on his phone and saw that it was past midnight. Boy did time fly. He ran upstairs and quickly changed into his pajamas, and by 'pajamas' I mean boxers. He never really owned a pair of pajamas; he felt too uncomfortable sleeping with so much clothing on.

Once he was done changing he laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep...well _tried_ to fall asleep. His mind wouldn't stop thinking about Adam. He was oddly excited to see him tomorrow, although hazel eyes would pop up once in a while. He eventually did fall asleep only to be woken up the next morning by his stepbrother Finn.

Wednesday Afternoon (Kurt's Bedroom) 12:02 pm

"Kurt! Kurt!" Finn yelled at his brother.

Kurt let out a loud moan, "WHAT!"

"Dude we overslept! Come on, we can still make it to lunch." Finn stormed out the room and went to retrieve his car keys.

Kurt sat up from his bed and raced to put on clothes, grabbing his phone and bag in the process. He didn't have time to check himself in the mirror as he ran downstairs and outside to Finn's car. _So much for the 'date'. _

Kurt didn't get to see his friend's afterschool that afternoon. They must have thought he skipped school so he instead walked home alone. Finn was dragged to a family dinner by Rachel that Kurt was grateful he wasn't forced to attend.

As he took the silence walk to his home he noticed someone following close behind him. _A mugger. _Kurt instantly panicked. He tensed up, he'd never been mugged before and he wasn't trying to start. The muggers face was hidden behind his leather hoodie he wore over him. Kurt stopped himself for a moment to catch his breath before proceeding calmly.

He was moving with caution, the short mugger following right behind him, his pace increasing every time Kurt sped up. A couple seconds went by and Kurt noticed how much closer the guy had been by now. At that point he knew he had no choice but to run for it.

Taking a deep inhale, he bolted away from the man. _Thank god for my Richard Simmons DVD collection _Thought Kurt, sprinting for his life.

After running for what seemed like hours, Kurt cocked his head back to see if the mugger was still chasing after him, slowing down when he didn't catch sight of him. A sigh of relief escaped Kurt's mouth when he stopped in his tracks, but not before catching sight of the man once again. He was running fast, he looked out of breath but determined.

Without warning Kurt jerked his body back towards his home, beginning his steady sprinting. He was so close, just a few more steps. He was frantically digging through his bag in search of his house keys, struggling to keep his pace.

Once he felt his keys grip his fingers he immediately turned to see the mugger, making sure he had enough time to stop and unlock the door. The man wasn't too far from him but Kurt could see him starting to slow down.

_OOMP_!

Too busy watching the guy behind him, Kurt hadn't noticed a deep cracked hole on the floor as he tumbles down, falling in head first. A loud shriek escaped Kurt's mouth from the excruciating pain that shot all through his head.

_FUCK MY LIFE. _

There was no turning back now he was stuck and he did the only common thing any person in his situation would have done….**SCREAM.**

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" Kurt was struggling to get back on his feet. It wasn't long, though before he felt a strong hand clap over his mouth. "Hel-"

Kurt started to squirm and cry, he felt his body weaken from the lack of air he was receiving. The mugger had a firm grip around his nose and mouth, causing him trouble to breathe.

"Will you shut up?! I'm not going to hurt you!" The mugger whispered into Kurt's ear as he began to loss consciousness. The unidentified mugger noticed Kurt's struggle for air and quickly released his hold. Kurt gasped for air uncontrollably, using all his strength to crawl farther away from the guy.

"Please! What do you want? Money? I can give you money… Just please..." it was all Kurt could say before being stopped again by another hand cupping his mouth shut, but no this didn't feel like a hand, it felt more like lips… **Lips!?**

* * *

**A/N: ****DUN DUN DUN! Well let me know what you think?! And I know most of you are wondering if the rating of this story will go up and the answer, my dear readers, is yes it will indeed. I'm still contemplating on whether I should eventually at smut, but I'm still not so sure. What do you guys suggest? Until next time! **** ~M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets Kept**

**A/N: ****Hehe chapter three, so soon? I know I just couldn't wait any longer for you guys to read it! I would love to update at least once a week but I can't promise anything, for now just enjoy the fast updates **** Enjoy! ~M**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Visit.**

_No no not again…_

His lips were being invaded by the _mugger? More like thief._

The kiss was rough and aggressive, desperate even and all Kurt could do was wait helplessly for it to be over. He felt so used and confused, making sure to keep his eyes completely shut throughout it. His body was clutched against the mans, his strong arms were wrapped tightly around his waist forcing their bodies together for more friction. It was painful. He was sure it would leave him small bruises later.

Kurt whimpered through the kiss and the man almost instantly jerked his body back, allowing Kurt the time to recover. The man could see wet tears all over the boys face and his heart dropped at the sight.

"Hey no, no! I'm sorry!" he pleaded brushing his fingers lightly against Kurt's soft pale cheek. He couldn't help but stare at the boys pink flushed lips that he'd just caressed. No, there was no caressing involved, well only on his part.

Kurt was taken back from how comforting his tone was since earlier it had been nothing but demanding. His voice was calm and relaxing, it was somehow soothing against the cold wind that swept through Kurt's back, and it sent shivers down his body. His eyes were still closed tight, the will to open them was long gone and he was left helpless.

"Open your eyes. Please" The voice above him spoke sympathetically. He was pleading now.

The man brought his arms up to the air in mock surrender to better prove his point"I promise I won't hurt you"

_What have I done? _

Those simple four words echoed around his mind. He knew what he had done but the question was why had he done it? What excuse could he possibly have for stalking an innocent boy; he hardly had a conversation with, home. He didn't plan on following him home he just wanted to see him and he certainly didn't plan on getting caught.

But the worst of it all wasn't the fact that he stalked him, chased him like a mad man, creeped him the hell out or even causing him to fall and almost break his dame skull open. No, the kiss, the unexpected kiss he so desperately craved was just unacceptable. Forcing himself on the boy's soft virgin lips wasn't his brightest idea but he didn't mean to his body just reacted... right?

Where was all the desperation coming from anyway? Blaine Anderson was never one to pursue anything let alone care for anyone but himself. Blaine, Lima's number one requested, top notch, male escort. The man who they called for a good time and that's all he ever was to them 'a good time' and yet he was perfectly fine with that. Men, women, everyone fought for his attention, begged for his touch and used him for their own pleasures. He broke so many hearts it became a game to him, a cruel lonely game.

So how is he now crouched on a sidewalk with a terrified boy underneath him. The same beautiful boy he had mistaken for a potential client he was supposed to have met that night. The boy he had barely had a conversation with. The boy he couldn't stop thinking about since he'd first laid eyes on him. The boy that made his heart want to jump out of his chest. This boy cowered underneath him, his body frozen in place, eyes shut in terror because of him.

_Those gorgeous deep blue_ _eyes_ he thought to himself remembering the first time he'd ever laid eyes on them, how they made his chest flutter with happiness.

This wasn't the time to be daydreaming about such things especially when the boy that laid tangled beneath him was lost in his own thoughts. Blaine watched him curiously, having to fight the sudden urge to reach over and pull him in his arms, like a mother would do for their child. Thinking otherwise not to. I'd be best not to startle him anyone than he already has.

There was a long pause as Blaine kept his gaze locked on Kurt. He felt awful, ashamed for causing him so much pain. This was his fault and he knew he had to fix it, he wanted, _needed _ too. Blaine plopped down on his knees carefully leaning in closer to Kurt whispering a few more apologies before backing away slowly reassuring him that he means no harm.

It took Kurt a moment to let his words settle in before allowing his muscles to relax, the tension in his face easing at the all too familiar voice above him. He began to open his eyes but winced back tighter from the excruciating pain that stabbed through his head. He brought his fingers up over his forehead, rubbing small circles around the throbbing spot near his eyebrows. It didn't do much but slightly ease the pain.

Once the swelling had begun to die down he proceeded to open his eyes once more. The first thing he saw was the man's mouth, his lips that were not too long ago connected with his own, were slightly swollen. Kurt's face flushed red at the realization, turning his eyes away only to have them settle on the man's body. He kept his eyes there longer than he should have observing the man's broad chest, muscular arms that were wrapped around his black leather jacket oh so wonderfully and how his flawless curves….. _Wait what?! What is wrong with me?!_ Kurt quickly shook his inappropriate thoughts away and ultimately decided that id be best to just keep his stare on the floor instead as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen, other than the gorgeous being right in front of him!

"Hey look at me" The man said, keeping his voice low enough for Kurt to hear.

Kurt had to force his eyes away from the ground to settle them on the man's warm hazel eyes that were filled with so much sorrow and… worry? His eyes grew wide in surprise from what he was witnessing. Kurt's mouth went completely dry, a loud gasp escaping before he could stop it.

Although the top half of Blaine's face was hidden behind his hoodie his eyes were somewhat visible under the dark shadows. Kurt stared hard into them he knew those eyes from anywhere.

"The man from the coffee shop" Kurt blurted out. Blaine smiled at Kurt trying to hold back his laugh. _Dame did I just say that out loud _Kurt thought but the look on the man's face assured him that he indeed did.

"Hi" he said charmingly trying to hide the dorky smile plastered onto his face.

Could today get any weirder? Kurt huffed in frustration when a million questions started to form in his brain. _Why is he here? Why was he stalking me? Why did he kiss me? What the hell is going on?! _

He needed answers but more importantly he needed a doctor since the pain in his head was starting to become unbearable. So trying to escape the awkward tension between the two he attempted to hoist himself up off the ground but failed miserably. Instead it resulted in him collapsing back down on the ground, landing hard on his ass.

_FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC._

"Her let me help you" The shorter man offered, his arm stretched out, gesturing for Kurt to take it.

Kurt hesitated before sliding his arm into the man's. Blaine lifted Kurt off the ground effortlessly, surprised at how light the taller boy was. It triggered an idea.

Without warning Blaine lifted Kurt onto his back, keeping his hands secured around his thighs. Kurt shrieked in return "Wh-what are you doing?!" Kurt's heart was running a million miles per hour.

"There's no way you'll be able to walk" he stated matter-of-factly and that's all the convincing Kurt needed before allowing Blaine to slowly carry him to his home.

Blaine was surprisingly strong, considering the slight difference in their heights. He held onto Kurt silently through the now dark street, clutching Kurt's legs tighter around his back. This left Kurt feeling even more light headed. _Control yourself Kurt._

"It's the house on the-"

"I know" Blaine interrupted.

"You remember?"

"Yeah… um…" Blaine shyly turned away from Kurt, who caught his expression in time. _Was that a blush? Was he blushing because of me? No way. That's not possible._ As annoyed as Kurt was he couldn't help but smile at the man below him. First he was all charming and sweet, then he was all angry and weird and now he was charming again? This guy was a dame rollercoaster and what the hell was up with him stalking now? Kurt was freaked out by the fact that he was not freaked out. Why did things feel so natural around him?

Kurt's thoughts were put aside momentarily when he noticed Blaine's sudden stop in movement. "Were here" he spoke, sliding Kurt carefully back on his feet.

Kurt waited a second to compose himself before reaching for his bag and pulling out his house keys, struggling to keep from shaking nervously as he pushed the key into the lock and unlocked the door way too forcefully. As a result it led him to lose his balance once again.

Luckily Blaine was there to catch him just in time and dragged him across his living room to an open couch cushion. Once Kurt was placed in his seat Blaine asked him where he kept his phone. Kurt had told him that they had a house phone in the kitchen and watched as he excused himself. After a minute or two of complete silence Blaine returned with a glass full of what looked like water.

He handed the cup over to Kurt and noticed the hesitation on him. "Don't worry I didn't put anything in it. It's just water." he smiled, chuckling at Kurt's pinked, flushed cheeks.

Kurt chuckled as well, taking the cup and bringing it to his lips, drinking as much as he could stomach. It was funny how the man was treating Kurt. He was taking care of him from head to toe. Fluffing up his back pillows and adjusting his leg on the couch more comfortably, placing pillows underneath it and his leg wasn't even broken!

Once the glass was slightly empty Kurt handed it back to Blaine and saw him starring down on him with an expression on his face Kurt couldn't read. "What?"

Blaine sighed softly "Nothing" he looked away from Kurt and searched around the room. "I should go" Blaine was already moving towards the door. "I called the paramedics, they should be coming in a few-"

"Why did you kiss me?" Kurt cut him off. Visions of last time when he fled without reason swept through his mind. There was no way he was going to let him leave again without an explanation.

Blaine was startled at the unexpected shift in Kurt's tone, it made him feel uneasy. _Was he mad? _Blaine made his way back over to Kurt and slowly settled down. It took him a few tries in his head to come up with a valid response. The truth was that he was just as confused as Kurt, he didn't know why he had done what he had done. He was struggling to say something, anything.

"I don't know."

Kurt huffed in frustration; he was clearly not going to accept that as an answer. He began to grow impatient, his anger growing. "Then why did you stalk me all the way home?"

"I wanted to see you" Blaine answered instantly. It was true he did want to see him; he couldn't get him out of his head after that night he ran out of his home. He wasn't expecting to get a call from his boss, yelling at him for not showing up for his client. His boss was not the least understanding. He was sentenced to work an extra night, no pay, for his 'little stunt'.

"I waited to see you" Blaine remembered. "At the Lime bean. Yesterday, I waited for you hoping you'd show up but you never did…"

Kurt chest tightened at the thought. Did he just hear him correctly or was he just hallucinating this all. He must have really took a mean fall.

"So I thought I'd…I don't know I just…" Blaine kept his head down, looking to the ground for answers.

"Why did you storm out the other day?" Kurt couldn't help but ask. Blaine took a second to think his answer through, he couldn't bring himself to tell him the truth id devastate him. Plus exposing himself like that could only lead to trouble.

"I was just… nervous." It wasn't a complete lie.

Kurt anger seemed to ease, now all he was feeling was foolish and very very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you. I just really wanted too… I still do" Blaine whispered the last part and Kurt could have swore he wouldn't have heard him if they weren't so close.

"I don't even know your name" Kurt was starting to have trouble breathing normally at this point.

"Blaine" the man smirked "Blaine Anderson"

"K-Kurt Hummel"

"Kurt. That's a beautiful name. Almost as beautiful as you" Blaine replied leaning in closer to Kurt. Yeah it was cheesy; he knew well enough to always make his clients feel special. But with Kurt everything came so much easier, he didn't have to force his words, they flowed so naturally and felt so right.

Kurt hearts fluttered around his seductive words. He couldn't deny it any longer, he wanted to kiss Blaine just as badly, maybe even more but he had trouble speaking so instead he leaned in closer. Both boys were only a hair away from touching, Kurt waited patiently for Blaine to make his move and he did eagerly closing the gap between the two.

Blaine responded fast, brushing his lips lightly against Kurt's', who kissed him back just as softly. The kiss was amazing, it send both Kurt and Blaine into pure bliss. It was nothing like their first time. It was sweet and oh so glorious, he felt like nothing else in the world mattered. Kurt was floating on cloud 9 for all he knew so when the front door of the house clicked open he hardly paid it any attention.

Until a shout broke him out of his trance. "What the hell?!" Kurt felt his whole body stiffen. The shout echoed all through the house.

Kurt was frantically pushing Blaine away, jumping up off the couch to further himself from him. There was a dark figure standing across from the hall in front of the door. Kurt watched as the figure stomped his way over to them and stood between both the two, his hands clenched into tight fists.

Kurt's heart sank when he was able to make out the man's appearance. _Fuck_ He cursed himself, this was not going to end well.

**A/N:**** Don't you just love cliffhangers?! Oh I'm terrible! ****Anywho, thoughts? Who do you fine readers think it is? Let me know?! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Secrets Kept **

**A/N:**** So we continue our journey together with yet another chapter of Secrets Kept. Enjoy! ~M **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Brother Knows Best **

The room grew dangerously silent. No one spoke. The only sounds heard were heavy breathing and the noise of teeth clenching together.

"F-Finn… I-I…" Kurt was stumbling in between his words. How in the hell was he going to explain this? All the embarrassment he felt at that moment quickly switched to fear once his eyes caught his stepbrothers'.

"Kurt. Who the hell is this?" Finn spat in Blaine's direction. His knuckles turned white from the pressure; he had them balled into tight fists around his waist. Kurt could practically see the anger boil in his eyes, burning bright with disgust. "Who is this?" He repeated now pointing his finger to Blaine, never leaving Kurt's gaze.

Kurt turned away from his stare to sneak a peek over to Blaine, who was oddly enough was calm about the whole situation, totally unfazed, almost as if he was used to things like this…

Kurt didn't have much time to think anything of it before being snapped back to reality by the sound of Blaine speaking.

"Blaine" The shorter boy answered. He grinned widely to Finn and extended his hand for the taller boy to take. Kurt could see he was trying to ease the tension between the two but the look Finn gave him didn't help but make it even more awkward.

Finn turned his body so he was now facing Blaine fully and averted his eyes to Blaine's hand held in front of him. He completely ignored it only to change his view to Blaine's face. Blaine still held onto his grin, despite Finn turning him down, and tried his dandiest to not respond with a snarky comment of some sort. The innocence on Blaine's expression only pissed Finn off more. _Who the hell does this guy think he is?_

Finn's brotherly instincts started to set into motion. He couldn't help it though; the need to protect the people he loved flowed out naturally. He knew that apart from protecting Kurt, as his brother, he owed it to him.

After everything that happened to Kurt in McKinley last year, he vowed to make it up to him. To always be there to protect him from Karofsky and the rest of the football team. It pained him to know that he could have done more to prevent everything from happening. He wanted to be a better brother and friend for Kurt. He made it his goal.

Burt understood Finn's determination for redemption. Finn promised Burt to look after Kurt, no matter the consequences, and he was not about to take that promise lightly.

"I think you should leave" Finn finally spoke, practically growling at Blaine. "Now"

Kurt watched from across as his stepbrother took a step forward towards Blaine. Kurt was starting to feel his own anger flare up. "Finn!" He shouted to the taller boy, successfully stopping him. Finn froze for a second then retreated back in the middle between the two, head bowed in defeat.

Blaine took that opportunity to pull out, what looked to be a business card, from his jacket and teared off a small chunk of it from the bottom. Kurt watched the man curiously as he brought the larger piece of the card over to him. He reached to grab it, slowly, as if at any given moment it would somehow disappear before his very eyes.

Written on the card was Blaine's first and last name, cell phone number, and what Kurt guessed was the company's name where it had been ripped off. He left the card immediately to give the shorter boy a reassuring smile, parting his lips to say something but shutting them back instead. With Finn still being there, watching their every movement, it just killed the moment even more.

Kurt wanted to say something, however, anything but the lump in his throat refused to let him.

Blaine must have noticed this and tried to hold back the wicked smirk that threatened to appear. He made his way closer to Kurt and leaned in right bellow the taller boy's ear. "Don't you dare lose that" He whispered, completely ignoring Finn's hard glare.

Kurt, speechless, nodded in understanding. Dame if he thought speaking before was difficult, now he could hardly move.

Blaine was out the door and from their sight before anyone else could say anything more. Once the front door shut behind him Finn took the opportunity to speak again. "What is that?"

Kurt could still hear the tenseness in his stepbrothers tone and quickly went to stuff the ripped card into the back of his jeans. "Nothing" Trying his best to avoid eye contact.

He was headed up the staircase that led to their bedrooms, when he heard Finn shout after him. Kurt let a dramatic sigh fall from his mouth as he made his way back down, clearly annoyed for the interrogation he knew he was about to receive.

"Can I please just go to my room? My head hurts like hell and all I want to do is sleep!"

Finn didn't budge, he wanted answers. He had questions for Kurt, who didn't know how to answer to. How could he make him understand when he himself didn't. What would he say?

_"Well you see I met Blaine here in a coffee shop a couple of days ago and after some flirting I decided to invite him over to our house where he tried to remove my shirt that, no thanks to you, was stained with lemonade. So for whatever reason he stormed out before we almost kissed, probably because he was grossed out by me, and left with nothing less than a goodbye. Oh but don't worry he apologized for leaving after he apologized for stalking me home and forcing himself on me. Anyway since I didn't know it was him I ended up tripping and landing on my face which explains my headache. He offered to help me back home by carrying me on his back which was very hot. Shortly after we got here we kissed again, it was amazing by the way before you rudely interrupted! Then he left, leaving me his number and yes I do plan on calling him later. I think that pretty much covers it all..."_ yeah that would go swimmingly.

Hearing the words play over and over in his mind gave Kurt an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. It felt almost like, guilt? ALMOST. Was it really so wrong for him to kiss Blaine after knowing him not more than a day? Yes he hardly knew Blaine and yes being with him always meant him getting hurt but he wanted that kiss and he wanted it again and again. Or at least his body did. His heart, however, felt a little betrayed and used.

Finn was waiting down the steps for what seemed like forever. He was about to protest on Kurt's last comment when the door bell to the house rang, stopping him in his tracks. The taller boy walked over to whoever was at the door, Kurt following behind, and was greeted with an unusual sight.

There outside the door stood two people dressed in white matching uniforms, a woman and a man, both wearing an identical red cross patched onto their shirt pockets. Finn was the first to speak among the four. "Can I help you?" He hesitantly asked.

"We got a call claiming that someone here needed medical attention" The woman responded matter of factly, sensing the confusion in Finn's face. She wore thick black glasses over her eyes and held onto a small tool box that had the same Red Cross symbol on the front.

"Uhm I think you might have the w-"

"Sorry I must have forgotten" Kurt quickly added, steeping forward and completely ignoring Finn's hard glare. He gestured for the couple to enter into their home and guided them through their kitchen and into the dining room table where he took the seat farthest from Finn.

The pair began to examine him and would occasionally whisper little comments to each other.

"Looks like your bruised your head pretty bad, nothing to serious though." The man stated, scribbling something down in his clipboard.

"What happened?" The woman asked.

"Yeah what _did _happen?" Finn added. There was a hint of innocence in his tone but the smug look on his face made Kurt wanted to smack it right off.

"I... wasn't watching my step and accidently tripped on a crack while walking home." It wasn't a complete lie. They both nodded and the man went back to his clipboard.

After ten more minutes had gone by of running a few more simple tests and procedures the couple left, leaving Finn and Kurt alone to continue where they had left off.

Finn immediately turned to maneuver Kurt against the wall, blocking all paths to escape."We need to talk about this" He demanded, his obvious anger coming back.

Kurt's eyes were fixed on anything but his stepbrother. He chose to instead fiddle with an imaginary stain on his shirt. "Later" He all but whined. His voice was shaky and he hoped that Finn wouldn't notice but he must have sensed Kurt on the verge of tears and relaxed his body.

"You know I'm just worried about you." He replied, tiredly.

Kurt simply, still not meeting his stepbrother's eyes.

"I love you, okay?" Finn softly spoke, pulling Kurt into a tight hug which, after a getting over the initial shock, returned it with just as much force.

"I know" he smiled goofily into the hug. "I'm sorry. I promise to tell you everything tomorrow" Finn simply nodded in reply his grip only tightening.

Kurt responded by sinking deeper into the embrace, too distracted to notice Finn's fingers trace down his pants, reaching into his pocket and taking out the ripped up card Blaine had given him earlier.

"Just go get some sleep. Don't worry about anything else" Finn smiled carefully pulling away from the shorter boy. Kurt nodded and leaned in to give him one last hug, whispering a quick goodnight.

Finn stood in the hall, waiting to hear the sound of Kurt's bedroom door close, before releasing the now crumpled up paper from his hand. He read trough it briefly before slipping it into his own pocket."This is for your own good, Okay?" he spoke softly to no one, a smile plastered on his face while he headed up the stairs and into his own bedroom.

The smile, however, wasn't one of mischief but one of accomplishment. He meant it when he said 'no matter the consequences' he was going to protect his brother and if that meant keeping him away from this Blaine guy then that's exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

**A/N: ****Oh you sly little devil Finn! So what do y'all think?! TELL ME! I don't know about you guys but I LOVE Protective!Finn. Let me know your own thoughts and hey no Adam in this chapter, miss him? Me neither lol He'll be shown a lot more in the next chapter though so be prepared. THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN, SEE YOU SOON! ~M**


End file.
